Man of Steel (Movie)
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * :* :* :* :* Villains: * / :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * Daily Planet :* :* * * * * * * * * :* :* * * * * Locations: * ** * :* ::* :::* :* :* :* ::* :::* ::* :::* ::* :::* ::::* ::* :::* :::* :::* :::* :::* * Items: * Vehicles: * * * Trucks | Plot = The planet Krypton faces imminent destruction due to its unstable core, resulting from years of exploiting Krypton's natural resources. The ruling council is deposed by the rebel military leader, General Zod, and his followers. Scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara launch their newborn son Kal-El on a spacecraft to Earth, infusing his cells with a genetic codex to preserve the Kryptonian race. After Zod murders Jor-El, he and his followers are captured and banished to the Phantom Zone. However, Krypton explodes some time afterwards, freeing them. The infant Kal-El is raised as the adopted son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, who name him Clark. Clark's Kryptonian physiology affords him superhuman abilities on Earth, which initially cause him confusion and ostracizing, but he gradually learns to harness his powers to help others. Jonathan reveals to a teenage Clark that he is an alien and advises him not to use his powers publicly, fearing that society will reject him. After Jonathan's death, an adult Clark spends several years living a nomadic lifestyle, working different jobs under false names. He eventually infiltrates a scientific discovery of a Kryptonian scout spaceship in the Arctic. Clark enters the alien ship, and it allows him to communicate with the preserved consciousness of Jor-El in the form of a hologram. Lois Lane, a journalist from the Daily Planet who was sent to write a story on the discovery, sneaks inside the ship while following Clark and is rescued by him when she is injured. Lois's editor Perry White rejects her story of a "superhuman" rescuer, so she traces Clark back to Kansas with the intention of writing an exposé. After hearing his story, she decides not to reveal his secret. Zod and his crew seek out other colony worlds, and eventually follow a Kryptonian distress signal sent from the ship Clark discovered on Earth. Zod demands that humankind surrender Kal-El, who he believes has the codex, in return for peace. Clark agrees, and the U.S. military hand him and Lois over to Zod's second-in-command, Faora. Zod reveals that he intends to use a terraforming "world engine" to transform Earth into a new Krypton, eradicating the human population in the process, and use the codex to repopulate the planet with genetically-engineered Kryptonians. After Clark and Lois escape Zod's ship, Clark defeats Faora, convincing the military that he is an ally. Zod deploys the world engine and initiates the process in Metropolis and over the Indian Ocean. Clark, now dubbed "Superman", stops the world engine in the Indian Ocean. The military use the spacecraft that brought Clark to Earth in an aerial strike on Zod's ship over Metropolis, returning Zod's crew to the Phantom Zone. Only Zod remains, and he engages Superman in an aerial battle across Metropolis. In the process, Superman destroys the ship which carries the pivotal technology, the Genesis Chamber, to resurrect the Krytonian race with the codex, completely thwarting Zod's plans. When Zod attempts to murder civilians in revenge for his defeat, Superman is forced to kill him. Some time later, Superman continues to earn the U.S. government's trust, although evading their efforts to uncover his secret identity. To create an alias that gives him access to dangerous situations without arousing suspicion, Clark takes a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet.'' | Cast = Primary Cast *Henry Cavill as Superman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Michael Shannon as General Zod Supporting Cast *Antje Traue as Faora Hu-Ul *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Jadin Gould as Lana Lang *Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur | Notes = *At Comic Con 2013, Director Zack Snyder brought out actor Harry Lennix, who played General Swanwick in the film, to read a quote from The Dark Knight Returns. Later the Superman logo from the film appeared on the screen followed by a new Batman logo. Zack Snyder confirmed that the sequel to Man of Steel would feature a new Batman and the film will take inspiration from The Dark Knight Returns. Snyder will return to direct and David S. Goyer will return to write the script from a story by Goyer, Christopher Nolan and Zack Snyder. At the Superman 75th anniversary party at Comic Con, David S. Goyer stated that the two titles that they are considering are Superman vs. Batman and Batman vs. Superman. | Trivia = * The movie makes a reference to a number of DC Universe companies: LexCorp, Wayne Enterprises, Blaze Comics and S.T.A.R. Labs are included as Easter eggs. LexCorp tankers are visible during the battle in Metropolis, a Wayne Enterprises satellite is shown during a fight between Superman and General Zod in space. A building in Metropolis features a Blaze Comics logo and S.T.A.R. Labs is mentioned. | Links = * Man of Steel entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) * * SCREENRANT: 'Man of Steel' Flying Toward IMAX 3D Release; New Plot Details }} Category:Superman Movies Category:DC Extended Universe